Don and Jess: Obsession
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: Racing with shopping carts and fake kidnappings. Just when I thought people couldn't get any crazier. FA some DL


Begin Transmission

Hey Lacy here. So the closer we get the finale, the more my stomach ties itself in knots. I can't help it, I don't want anyone to die. All in favor of hunting the writers down and giving them a 'nice talking to' review. Now that I got that out, on with the story. Racing with shopping carts and fake kidnappings. Just when I thought people couldn't get any crazier. Have fun.

Disclaimer: Still not writing it.

End Transmission

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Don shook his head in disbelief. "They were really racing dressed like that with shopping carts?"

Jess nodded with a smile. "Yeah I couldn't believe it either."

The two were laying across their bed, on their stomachs watching the Yankees game. They were both beat from their cases and had decided to skip their normal drinks at the bar for a night at home watching the game.

"Some people are just plain crazy." Don said. He rolled onto his stomach as the game went to commercial and laced his hands under his head. "I hear you guys had poor Adam out in the cold."

Jess smiled. "He grew up in Phoenix, doesn't like the cold."

Don laughed. "He's been in the city for how long now and he still isn't used to the cold?"

Jess gave Don a shove. "Hey I've been in this city for years and I still hate the cold."

Don poked at Jess' arms. "That's because you're what one, who is not me, would call skin and bones. Adam on the other hand has a good bit of blubber built up and should be fine against the cold."

"Ok I'm ignoring that you just called me skin and bones and said that Adam has blubber." Jess said with a look that told Don he was lucky she was being so nice. "You can't tell me you aren't still affected by the cold."

"On really cold days, I'll admit it gets to me but on a day like today, the only thing I do it wear a thicker jacket." Don said.

Jess gave him a sly smile. "Must be all that muscle from chasing suspects keeping you warm."

Don let out a groan as the game came back. Rolling back onto his stomach, he placed his left arm around Jess and pulled her part of the way under him. Jess gave him a questioning look.

"You are the one who said you aren't used to the cold." Don said. "Just keeping you warm."

Jess shook her head with a smile and placed her chin on Don's other arm that he was holding himself up with.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Danny watched Lindsay pace.

"Linds calm down please." Danny said. "I know you're nervous about going home but Louie is going to get whip lash if he keeps trying to follow your movements."

Lindsay stopped her pacing and looked at Louie, who shook his head, seeming to be thankful that Lindsay had stopped moving.

"I don't think I can do this Danny." Lindsay said. "I don't know if I can sit in that court room and look at the man who murdered my friends. I don't think I'm strong enough to handle that."

Danny stood from his place on the bed and walked over to Lindsay was standing. He wiped away the few tears that had fallen and rubbed her shoulders.

"I have no doubt in my mind that you are strong enough to face this bastard." Danny said.

Lindsay leaned her forehead against Danny's. "I wish you could come with me."

"That makes two of us Montana." Danny said. "But I'll be here waiting for you to get home."

Lindsay allowed Danny to pull her into his arms and settled her head on Danny's shoulder.

"You'll be fine Lindsay," Danny whispered. "I know you will be."

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

The Yankees game finished and Jess was already curled into bed while Don took Mia for her last walk of the night and closed up the apartment. Leaving Mia drinking her water, Don quickly brushed his teeth and changed into his night clothes. Leaning against the bathroom door frame, Don watched as Jess slept. Her hair was spread out over her pillow as she curled her body towards where he would lay in a few minutes. Walking over to his dresser, he opened the top drawer and pulled out a small square box. Mac gave him the advice that once he got closer to when he would propose, he should start carrying the ring around with him. Apparently Mac had carried his ring for Clare around for a good month before popping the question. Holding the open box in his hand, he turned and faced Jess' sleeping form again. Her left hand was laying next to her face and Don could easily see the ring on her finger in maybe a few months. Smiling to himself, he closed the box and placed it back in the drawer. He climbed into bed and smiled as Jess moved up against him. Wrapping his arms around her, he placed a kiss on her head and closed his eyes, ready to dream of a future that would soon become reality.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Begin Transmission

And there you have it. Hope you liked it, let me know what you think, flame policy will continue to stand and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


End file.
